


Gonna Be Okay

by poutychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Roommates, idk if it comes across that way, is it platonic?, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: You’re upset and Chan comforts you the best way he knows how: a hug.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I was very upset and needed a hug. I didn’t get one, but I thought of Chan and had to write this. He’s so special and makes me feel safe no matter what. He’s the one person I can always turn to for comfort. I wrote this for me, but I hope you like it too.

You come home from work, frustrated to the point of tears. Chan comes out of the office, tired eyes from being up all night and all day working on a song, no doubt.

“How was work?” He yawns, scratching a hand through his messy curls. 

You turn toward him sharply, lip quivering and tears threatening to fall. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Chan nods, slowly walking towards you. His arms open silently as he approaches you. You shake your head, pressing your hands weakly against his chest. You try to push him away, but you quickly give up as his arms start to surround you. You bury your face in his chest, covering your face in his hoodie. Your fingers clench the dark fabric. 

“I’m so tired,” you sob, finally letting all the tears go. “I’m so frustrated. I hate it. My job sucks.”

Chan silently brings one hand up to the back of your head, petting your hair down. He kisses the top of your head, his hand moving to rub your back comfortingly. 

“Let’s sit down, yeah?” He whispers quietly into your hair as he places another kiss there. 

You nod and pull away slightly to let him lead you to the couch. Your sobbing subsides to a pitiful sniffle, which makes Chan smile a tiny, soft smile because the face you make is just so cute. 

He sits down first, then you sit next to him. He pulls you in for another hug as you both settle into the couch. Your face rests in the crook of his neck as you continue to openly weep. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he tells you. 

You nod quietly. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he says more firmly. 

You nod again. “You’re right. I’ll be fine.” 

He smiles fondly at that, placing another kiss to the top of your head. He starts to softly hum a song as your breathing calms down. You inhale a deep breath of his hoodie, which smells of his cologne and fresh laundry. You let yourself relax into his embrace, and soon, you’re asleep against him. He’s so comfortable with you there, weighing him down. He decides he could use a nap himself. 


End file.
